The Medic
by Littlefish30
Summary: "Everyone has a choice and we make our own destiny. It does not matter how great you are it is the choices and sacrifices you make." This is a tale about a medic and how his choices reflect the outcome of war.
1. Prologue

The Medic

Prologue

"Requesting immediate evacuation, I repeat requesting evacuation ASAP!" The commander spat as he began raining bullets down the enemy before us. A zergling launched itself towards the commander. And a marine acted swiftly as he shot the alien down with his rifle. He failed to notice the hydralisk behind. "Watch out!" a fellow medic shouted but it was all too late, the marine was torn apart, blood splattered and flesh flew from all sides. I was currently tending to a ghost's wound. "Go." The injured ghost was panting and wanted me to leave but I insisted I would help him and I will stay. "We are just going to die down here." He grunted in pain and I stiffened when the commander yelled at me. "Come on son." I was suddenly yanked up and did not have time to protest, as a large amount of zergling are heading towards us. The ghost and several limbless marines held their own against the huge numbers of aliens. The commander commanded everyone to retreat and as we headed down further, an explosion was heard signaling the demise and sacrifice of those who we just left behind.

We rested for a while as we had attained what we needed for the mission to be accomplished. The commander tried to call for another rescue as we desperately need to escape this moment we are not sure whether how many zergs are left on this planet. "I know commander, but you have to wait. We are currently facing a large number of hostiles here in space. We simply cannot risk any resources we have at the moment." A female voice can be heard from the other line. The commander cursed and he glanced at me. "You there private, I want you and Sergeant Arwen to head up and do a reconnaissance, verify whether the zerg had left the planet and we shall see if we can hold out until rescue arrives." I nodded and saluted at the commander. The sergeant and I made our way towards the hallways and near the elevator; we managed to deal with several zeglings and a few hydralisk as we headed towards the exit. Once we got out of the facility we saw several dead bodies from both the humans and the zergs. The sergeant took out her binoculars and began surveying the whole area. She had lead us to a hill to confirm if the zerg battalion left the planet. "Clear, we should tell the commander and help him kick the crap out of those aliens." Suddenly I heard the ground behind me quake and something came out of it by the time I turned around the sergeant began firing at what seems to be a zergling making its way towards me. The sergeant managed to kill the thing and I thanked her for it. "It was nothing kid." She winked at me and I felt myself blushing at her remark. When we headed inside the facility two marines greeted us a male and a female. "Commander Patterson ordered us to help you head back towards the team." The male marine saluted and the sergeant waved him off saying that we must hurry and aid the commander and his team. Our group descended to a lower level yet the elevator halted and seemed to malfunction. "I guess we need to take the stairs then." The female marine quipped and we headed outside the elevator towards the hallways. He heard several hissing indicating a presence of a hydralisk. "Be careful those bastards are deadlier in the shadows. We all used our flashlights on our suits to light the hallways. "Part of the power was shut down because several labs held live zerg specimens there. The male marine questioned the sergeant. "Why the heck would they experiment on a live killing machine?" We all shrugged stating that we do not know the reason and steeled ourselves as the hissing came closer. "Guys I think it isn't alone." The female marine whispered and she pointed above us as we saw several corpses dangling above us, glued to a sticky substance. "A single zerg would not be able to take down a whole team alone." The male marine nodded at female marine's observation and we were greeted by a acid and several bonelike projectiles. "Shit!" The sergeant acted quickly and commanded us to stick to the walls and begin firing at the shadows. After a couple of minutes we heard the dying shriek of the hydralisk and made our way towards the elevator. "Be ready once we get near the elevator it won't be easy." The two marines reloaded and I began healing some of their wounds. Once we are near the elevators we knew what to expect a group of zerglings are feasting upon our fallen comrades and the sergeant ordered the male marine to throw a grenade and ordered we rain bullets on them once the explosion collides with the zerg. "Now!" The marine threw his grenade gaining the attention of the zerglings and then the explosion came. We bagan firing at the zerglings and some managed to evade us and went for the female marine. As the zergling lunched itself at her and the male marine took notice and fired at the incoming monster. The sergeant and I are holding our own against the three remaining zerglings as the sergeant fired forward I took the liberty of planting some sticky mines on the walls. "Now serge!" I shouted and she began retreating and the zerg tailing her. Once she slid towards me I pressed the a switch on my gauntlet and the mines exploded killing the two zerglings. "Good job private!" She ruffled my hair as if to humor the situation and we heard the female marine shriek in fear as the male marine was stabbed from behind by a hidden hydralisk. "Shit we didn't notice an attack from behind." I nodded and threw a blinding grenade at the hydralisk earning a shriek of pain and the female marine began shooting at the hydralisk and the sergeant followed afterwards. I rushed towards the now limping marine and held him down to check on his wound. "Careful there soldier, I got you." I noticed that the zerg did not manage to hit his heart or any arteries. "I'll close your wound, can you manage to walk?" I noticed he had a slight sprain on his left ankle. He nodded and we headed towards the elevator. "Darn it that hurt." Once we left the elevator a few hydralisk greeted us and ordered the marine at the elevator to secure our exit.

"Okay kid me and the corporal here are going to lead these bastards away and I want you to go and get the commander okay?" She smiled at me and I tried to refuse but she cut me off and began firing at the hydralisk gaining their attention. As we ran towards the hallways the hydralisks pursued the sergeant and the female marine as I headed towards the hallway leading to the commander and his team. When I looked back before rushing away I saw the female marine get ripped apart while the sergeant was stabbed from her shoulder. The sergeant saw me glance her and she smiled at me while taking out a grenade that seemed to be larger than her fist. She managed to use her left hand to give the hydra the finger and pressed the grenade earning a large explosion resulting to the wall falling down on them.

I ran as fast as I can to head to where the commander was. I was running for about five minutes searching for the commander when suddenly I heard coughing. My nose picked up the scent of blood and when I glanced to my right I saw the commander on the corner crouched down with his back to the wall. I went by the commander's side ignoring several dead bodies around us. I bent down to look at the commander's wound and noticed that several arteries were severely damaged and with little energy left on my suit I could barely even stop the bleeding. " Kid you need… to run we were ambushed… by several zerglings and hydralisk." The commander coughed up blood and I felt a tear fall down my eye as I desperately used what was left of my energy to heal the commander. "Miss Arwen took them down with her." I said grimly and the commander gave a light chuckle. "Never go down without a fight." The commander had a tear fall down his cheek. " She was my nice." My suit began showing signs of losing power and the commander grabbed my gauntlets to prevent me from using all the energy up. "I'm so sorry." I whispered it out and forced myself not to cry. "Don't be, she is with her parents now…and soon I will join her." I can sense the commander losing consciousness. The commander took out a flash drive. "I want you to take this and make sure you stay alive." As the commander handed me a bloodstained flash drive he told me what it was for. "It contains… several info about the protoss weapon." The commander's shallow breathing came to a halt and his eyelids closed. I took out the commander's dog tag and stood up while putting the flash drive inside my gauntlet. I made my way towards the hallways trying not to gag and cry. The facility was silent no hissing or the sound of bullets hitting the ground. It was only the two of us now me and the marine. I made my way towards the first floor and saw that next to the exit was a dead marine laying on his side while a zerg corpse was on the other side of the corner. It was the male marine from before, I had hoped that at least he had survived but I stiffened at the sight of his body was moving. I gripped my pistol and slowly walked towards the exit minding the corpse before me. By the time I was close to the dead marine I saw that there is a zerg larvae trapped underneath the marine's body. I aimed at the little zerg and saw the larvae's squirming halt. it began backing away from me. Tears are now falling down my cheeks. I still felt mercy even at the face of one my enemies. All my frustration and anger coming back at me making me want to shoot the small creature below me. I can hear it squeak as it cowers in fear. From my time at the academy I learned a lot about the zerg and know that these things are basically harmless until they evolve. But without a queen or Overmind it cannot reach its evolution. I grew in a quiet little family and grew up not swearing and cursing but I cursed out loud and shoved the corpse away from the larvae thus freeing it. "Stay away from me." I quickly went towards the exit and headed outside to find shelter and the facility itself was not in my list of options. I took a glance behind me and saw that the zerg was staring at me which took me by surprise. "Why did I save you?" I said bitterly and walked away from the facility. I saw a ghost's binocular and grabbed it, I used it to search for shelter and saw a rather fitting cave not to small not to big either. Just when I was about to take my first step I heard booming noises of a battleship. I quickly glanced above me and used the binoculars to zoom towards the sky. In space I can clearly see that there was a ship fending off a few zerg and seemed to be winning. I was uplifted and was about to use my intercom radio when suddenly I heard the ship come crashing down far from where I was. I did not try to follow where it would crash so I headed towards the cave with a slight pang of sorrow. Once I got inside the cave I scanned for anything that might jump at me and confirmed that nothing was inside it. Frustration and exhaustion were catching up to me now. I lay back against a rock and closed my eyes as I began thinking everything that had happened. Everyone died for this mission and I had to live for them. "I can't give up." My eyelids were getting heavier by the second and I tried to fight exhaustion but it seems that I am losing consciousness. I caught a glimpse of the larvae that I had spared. And it was coming towards me. Those were the last things I saw before sleep overcame me.


	2. Chapter 1

Brave

Waking up never felt this hollow. Even my dreams are blank not even recalling the events that took place yesterday. Usually when I wake up the feeling I get would be being tired and happy to face a new day. But I cannot avoid the feeling due to the deaths and sacrifices of my comrades. All the events that took place just yesterday, about the zerg and the terrans. And also the larvae I spared.

I recalled that I caught a glimpse of it coming towards me yesterday. As if on cue I felt something shift beside me. I went stiff the moment my eyes adjusted and focused on the creature beside me. It was the zerg larvae I had just spared, lying next to me and curled up while resting. I tried to back shift away from it but it just kept on curling up next to me. "Great now this thing is sticking with me." I did not manage to think about it when my stomach started growling indicating that I should probably eat rather than stressing on my current situation with the little zerg.

My rations were already depleted so I need to go search for food back at the facility. I shuddered when I got the feeling that something bad was about to happen if I go back inside the place. My stomach had dissipated my fear and I felt my body stand up on its own with renewed confidence. Once I had a good look at the larvae I saw that it was bigger than before and it had wing-like appendages prodding on its back. "You are starting to mutate." I should probably kill the thing but somehow I was more worried with starving than this creature's weird mutation at the moment.

I checked my suit for anything I could use should I use it for whatever it is waiting for me inside the facility. My pistol had a few rounds left and I had two remaining blinding grenades. Basically if I came face to face with a hydralisk I am screwed. I brushed the thought away and made my way inside the facility with the tiny zerg beside me. "Weird something doesn't feel right." I regret sleeping through the whole orientation. I was not able to download the interior map of the whole place thus making me groan in frustration going from door to door just to search for a kitchen or cafeteria.

The place still showed signs of struggle and death. I noticed that the little zerg beside me kept on following me not minding the death of his fellow zergs. I halted when I heard something like a heart beating but it was faint and I took out my pistol just in case something would jump out and attack me. I don't know if there are other zergs beside the usual ones we just faced that survived the conflict before.

I noticed that there were some kind of flesh like substances and veins were on some walls and parts of the floor. Some of the veins were even pulsing which had made creep out a little. I failed to notice that I had stepped on something pulsing and something jaw like emerged from the ground and snared me preventing me from going on further. "What the-!" I noticed from a distance that something from the ground was coming right towards me I felt a strong pang of fear and panicked soon kicked in. I used my pistol to shoot down the trap that had ensnared me and I felt its grip loosen just a little. Soon spikes or better yet spines we emerging from the ground and it seem to come closer to me.

I griped the thing and tried forcing it to open time was running out and out of a sudden I felt like something was thrown at me with sheer force. I had escaped and missed the spine by a meter close. I glanced on what the weight was on my chest and saw that the larvae had thrown itself at me to save me from the spine creature. "You just saved me." When I looked at the larvae face to face it just stared at me. I had thought that the zerg did nothing but kill us humans but somehow this tiny zerg had somehow saved my life.

I stood up and made a mental note of the creature that had almost killed me. I sighed and took another route which had fewer veins like things on the walls and floors. After a few number of doors we came across the kitchen. The place seemed to be fine aside from several blood splatters on the wall. The power was not out on this floor so the refrigerator was still running. I walked to wards the fridge and hoped that nothing would come out and try to kill me. I used the binoculars that I just remembered just now. "why didn't I use this earlier?" was I really this gullible? The larvae just stared at me waiting for my next action as if saying what now? Clear it seems nothing was waiting for me inside the fridge and I opened it. I saw that it had some raw patties in a plastic and a few other treats on the lower part of the fridge. I thought that I should use a bag to put it all in and I saw some kind of gym bag which surprised me on how it got inside a kitchen. "Whatever, it is here and I am going to put it to good use." I managed put all of it inside the bag and remembered that I should probably take some other supplies that I could manage to find.

Using the binoculars to evade the traps on the walls and floors I had managed to find three good grenades and a few blankets and ammo. " I wish I had muscles though." I laughed to myself as I had such a small body and a lithe frame. That would give me the ability to wield those cool guns the marines have.

A few minutes passed before the larvae and I went inside the cave and I began on preparing the meal for us to eat. I took out everything I needed to cook the patty. I created a fire using some blankets and stones and placed the pan on a stone covered with blankets on fire. Once I had finished cooking the meal I handed one patty to the tiny zerg and it backed away and hissed indicating it did not want it. I figured it must prefer it raw so I slightly heated it to remove the ice on the patty and made it slightly softer than what it was before. I threw the patty towards the little guy and it gorged on it once its mandibles touched the raw meat. I began eating my own cooked patties and as began my first bite I saw the larvae staring at me as if saying it wants more.

I laughed a little as I began chewing and got more patties to heat. Once we finished eating I began on reloading my pistol when suddenly I heard something through my radio. "Hello is anyone there?" I increased the volume and activated my microphones to answer the message. "Hello this is Private Hernando and I hear you!" I tried not to shout gladly when I managed to reply. "This is Corporal Maria from the Hercules mark two. We here you needed rescue over?" I beamed as the Corporal finished speaking and gladly replied while the larvae were out of my sight. "Thank Goodness." I seemed to chuckle at my response. "Commander David Patterson requested for immediate rescue we deeply apologize for the late response may I speak with your commander?"

I fell silent and thought on what I should say. I felt slightly depressed as well. "Hello? Are you still there private?" I jolted in surprise and answered. "Everyone is dead." I said in a hushed voice as the Corporal gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry private but I believe that you were all sent in a top secret mission to recover a certain flash drive, do you have it?" I was surprised that it was top secret as everyone knew that it was just a simple extraction mission; just take the imprisoned zerg specimens to another facility. "Yes I do." I said grimly. "Roger that, evac will arrive within two days, over and out." I turned the radio of and sighed in relief.

Once I turned around I jolted in surprise as I saw an egg like sack was on the spot where the larvae should have been. I gripped my pistol and went towards it. "This is bad." As scared as I am I was also fascinated by it thus making me touch the shell which felt hard to the touch even if it looked soft. I accidentally scraped my glove and broke the tip of one the fingers making one of my fingers bleed. A few drops of blood landed on what I confirmed as a cocoon. I used my suit to instantly close the wound and tried not to fall asleep and wait for the zerg to emerge. If I was not careful I would die the moment I fall asleep. Then I remembered the flash drive the commander handed to me.

I opened my one of my gauntlet's compartment and saw the bloodied flash drive and took it. "I guess it couldn't hurt to take a quick peek what we risked our lives for." I plugged the flash drive on my gauntlet's usb port and a few images and files were shown at the screen of my helmet. I was surprised that the images shown a facility similar to this one but it did not contain any zerg it was something different. It did not contain any protoss weapon either. What I saw was a live protoss.

I was disheartened by the images showing some experiments that were done to the poor alien. I had to remove certain images away from my eyes at some of it showed the protoss being dissected alive and being tested for combat which was gruesome and no man could handle that much torture. I never came face to face with a protoss before but from what I learned in the academy it looked like it was a zealot but with darker skin and a slightly larger frame. "What the heck were they doing? If the protoss were to find out about this, we would surely be fighting against them right now and not bounded to our races alliance.

I made a copy of everything on my own flash drive just in case I needed this information. "How could they do that to a fellow soldier?" No one deserved that kind of brutality human or not. That was what separated us from our enemies the zerg. Once everything was copied I hid the flash drives on my gauntlet and noticed that the cocoon had slightly expanded. "Great I rescued this thing just to get killed in the end." I took out one of the grenades from the bag and prepared myself for what was waiting for me once the cocoon opened. "Why do I make poor choices?" I still had hoped that once the tiny zerg finished evolving it would still remember me and not act like it brethren and try to kill me. I busied myself with counting the rocks around the place but it was a big mistake it made me sleepy and I fell asleep with the grenade falling from my hands. I was glad that it didn't explode or else the whole cave would be falling down on us.

I groggily shifted my body up and opened my helmet to rub my eyes slowly. "Seriously I'm getting myself killed with my own stupidity." I stood up and tried to focus my eyes at the cocoon that began cracking. I grabbed the grenade from the ground steeled myself for what would come out of it. I jumped in surprise as I saw a shadow of a hand inside the cocoon and fell on butt which thanks to the armor did not hurt much.

"Someone is inside that thing!" I panicked reason and logic going out of my head and conscience and worry replaced them as I rushed towards the cocoon and began shouting and trying to force open the cocoon. "Hey can you hear me?" I took out a knife and tried to peel the cocoon but its shell just broke it instead. "Darn it!" I tried to grab my pistol but suddenly the cocoon began breaking and an arm came out of it. "What the heck." I was speechless as a child came out of the cocoon and as I stared it stared back at me. The child had dark skin with scales as well as bonelike wings coming out from his back. Yes it was a he as I would not like to give much detail as to how I found out. The kid had bright golden eyes fixed at me with no expression at all.

I slowly stood up and gained no reaction from the child before me. "Are you the zerg I rescued yesterday?" The child did not reply just blinked and continued to stare at me which gave me Goosebumps on how creepy he acted. I waved my hand and tried to say hello but just then the child grabbed my hand and slowly examined it with either curiosity or an appetite. I hope it was just curiosity not hunger. The child was clearly a zerg since it still had retained most of its features like the scales and the wing the only thing new was the tail and his body. "Yeah that is my hand and my name is Jake Hernando by the way."

I was slightly aggravated that this kid is almost as tall as me and I'm nineteen years old and my height was just five foot one. The kid noticed that one of my fingers were exposed from the incident earlier and began sniffing at the wound. "Holy cow!" I snatched my finger away when the child tried to bite it off. "Are you hungry or something?" The child just stared at my hand like it was expecting me to hand it back to him so he could eat it. "No this is not food but I could fix us up with some patties from yesterday."

I walked towards the bag and grabbed the whole plastic with patties inside it and began heating some of it to feed it to the young hybrid with me. "Here take it." I handed a raw patty to the kid but when he took a bite out of it, he spat it on my face which I realized he may not like it raw anymore. "You could have warned me you know." I grumbled and wiped the meat out of my face. I cooked the patties and began eating myself as I handing a patty on a paper plate. The tiny hybrid did not know how to differentiate a plate from food so he almost ate the plate when I stopped him and helped him eat the patty by feeding it to him.

"So what the heck do I call you?" I cannot seriously call this kid zerg or hybrid it was partly human so I decided that I should give him a name or something. "I can't really call you zerg it just stands out a bit." The child was munching on his third patty and was too well focused on his meal rather than the one who was talking to him. "wait a minute you are naked, are you not getting cold from being naked?" The kid was now listening to me and just continued to chew but was now staring at me like it did not know anything about what I just said. "Wait a second." I stood up and checked the bag if I had grabbed any clothing with me but alas I only found blankets so I made use with what we had.

I wrapped the blanket around the little boy's waist and he complied while chewing on his fifth patty man is he hungry. "I wish I had your appetite." I slightly chuckled maybe if I were to eat just as much as he does maybe I would gain a few pounds and be able to would my very own rifle.

"Back to the matter at hand." I stared at the child and closed my eyes to focus on what to call him rather that kid or child. As I was too distracted with thinking on what to call this kid I failed to notice that he began playing with my hair and sniffing it and I only took notice when he yanked my hair with him. "Hey!" the kid sure did have immense strength I'll give him that. "Quit it!" I grabbed the kid and put him in front of me as I focused deeply on what to call him. "How about dark?" he did have dark skin and his eyes seems to remind me of the sun. He sniffed the air suddenly and stared at the bag and began on searching for something it probably smelled.

I managed a smile as the child managed to grab a chocolate bar and began chewing on it once he tasted the plastic he began spitting and had the expression of disgust. "You have to open it you know." The kid just stared at me and then back to the chocolate bar. I sighed and walked towards him and grabbed the chocolate bar and earned a growl from the child. "Easy I'm just opening it for you." After I opened the chocolate bar I handed it back to him. The child snatched at me and he sniffed it again and began biting it. The child momentarily gazed at the chocolate and purred happily. "Did you just purr?" he ignored me and gorged the chocolate down like no tomorrow.

After he finished eating it he stared at me as if he asked me if there were more brave chocolate bars. "Sorry buddy that's all I got." Wait a minute brave. That was perfect. "How about I call you brave?" The child tilted his head to the side as if it was trying to understand me. "Brave." I smiled and saw him smile at me when I repeated the word brave this time he seemed to beam at his new found name. "You like that?" Brave stared at me and yawned as he stumbled towards me. I took a glance at my gauntlet and checked what time it was and it was already midnight.

"Okay I get it you're tired and maybe I am a little and I've been sleeping a lot lately." I failed to notice the child falling asleep falling down dragging me with him. "Man your strong!" I managed to laugh at Brave's expression as he curled up beside me and started snoring. "You sure were brave to follow me here. "What the?" I felt his bonelike tail coil around my leg and it seemed to tighten when I tried to take the tail away. I was forced to lean on my back against a rock and bear with the snoozing hybrid that was curled up next to me. "How can I explain you back at the base?" I yawned and dozed off as well as a lot had happened today, at least I'm not alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

An Unfinished Life

"Soon you and I can go home little buddy." I spoke out loud as Brave began jumping around, trying out his wing. "I must say that looks awesome." I saw Brave smile at me and I knew that little by little he could understand the words that I say. "You sure learn pretty fast." I began laughing and fell down.

I failed to notice that the little zerg hybrid disappeared in front of me and I could hear the flapping of wings, before realizing what was going to happen to me. "Huh?" Suddenly I was lifted up by the little hybrid and he beamed when he heard me scream. "Brave!" I panicked as soon as my feet left the ground. I have a great fear of heights since I was child. He did not seem to listen to what I was trying to say when I begged him to put me down. "Brave please put me down!" It surprises me at what this kid could actually do.

This morning when I woke up I saw Brave cooking the last batch of food we had and for a beginner it did not taste all that bad. From what I had observed is that Brave has the capacity to learn and adapt swiftly given that he wants to learn it by the way. A few hours ago I tried to teach him how to talk but he insisted that I teach him on how to use the pistol he had seen on my holster.

The sound of a hungry stomach alerted me that my hybrid of a companion was actually hungry. Brave dropped me none gently as he began rummaging the bag searching for anything to eat.

I was hugging a large rock and tried not to gag at nauseous feeling I have right now "Sorry pal we need to restock we are all out food I'm afraid." Brave stared at me expecting to magically poof out food for him. "We have to go back and search for more food at least this one last time." I smiled as Brave stood up and walked towards me.

Brave noticed that I was still clinging to the rock as I tried to stand. My feet were wobbly and the hybrid saw that I was having a hard time standing up. Once I lifted my gaze towards Brave I saw him looking guilty and began rubbing his head on my chest plate. I tried to touch his hair but when I touched it was like dreadlocks that felt like flesh. I reassured Brave by ruffling his hair and standing up firmly. "Let's go find something to eat shall we?" Soon the rescue will arrive and we would be able to rest on a soft and warm bed all we had to do is wait.

A few minutes of walking later we ended up at the entrance and I noticed that Brave had become more rigid and his body shifted to a position as if he was trying to identify something. I saw him sniff the air and he growled in anger. "It's okay brave I got enough ammo and grenades to take down whatever comes at us." I gave him a smile as I entered the building and he just stayed the way he is and began following me. I noticed the corpse of the zergling and the marine near the exit was gone all that was left were blood and scraps of flesh.

"Okay something already came here so we better be hurry and try not to come face to face with whatever it is that took their bodies." I slightly jolted upright when I felt something coil around my left hand and saw that it was just Brave's tail. I noticed that Brave was shifting his gaze from side to side and sniffed the air once in a while.

As Brave and I ventured forth inside searching for another kitchen or a cafeteria I noticed that some of the corpses disappeared or lost certain parts of their bodies. They did not deserve this kind of death. But who am I to judge how people die? I'm just a kid and this is war, there is no such thing as good or bad deaths, just death.

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard a familiar hiss and fearsome clicking from something far behind me. I felt Brave's tail pull me down and felt something pass me just above my head. I saw that it was a spine that came out of the creature in front of us. "What in the world is that?" My eyes had widened and I saw a different kind of hydralisk preparing to attack again. The difference this thing has is that it has several limbs from its back and it was larger than any hydralisk that I had ever seen.

Brave rushed forward as I stood up and aimed my pistol at the zerg in front of us, when I was about to fire at the hydralisk its spine few towards me and hit the pistol away breaking it apart. I shouted at Brave to stop and he saw me throwing a grenade at the hydralisk and rushed towards Brave to pull him away from the incoming explosion.

The bomb collided with the hydralisk knocking it away and vast amounts of smoke appeared after the explosion. Brave and I were knocked away but not much since we had a few distance away from the aftershock. I saw that Brave was a few feet away and I stood up and was about to call out to him when something hit me from behind my shoulder. "Brave lets go-!" Brave had widened his and rushed to my side and managed to catch me before I fell down. He did not give me time to react when he suddenly pulled the spine out, making me shout in pain. He gently placed me to the side of the wall and I was crouched trying to close my wound.

Brave growled in anger as he lunged himself at the zerg who did this to me. Slowly I could feel some kind of poison coursing through my wound making me unable to heal myself. I glanced to where Brave is and he was slashing out at the hydralisk and he was he sluggishly evading each swing the hydralisk's scythes were throwing at him. Somehow my consciousness seemed to fade as the battle continuous. I could hear the sounds of blood splattering and flesh being torn apart. Soon everything faded to black.

A few minutes later

Slowly I open my eyelids and make out an image of something in front of me. I gave my eyes time to adjust and stop blurring then I backed away as fast as I can when I saw the hydralisk's head from earlier. I was bloody and its jaw was ripped apart. I felt my leg being pulled and then I noticed Brave.

"Brave!" I was happy when I found out that he emerged victorious and not gained any wounds on him. Suddenly I realized I had been wounded and I was about to heal my wound when my hand came contact with smooth skin.

The wound from earlier was not there anymore. I tried pressing my fingers harder but my shoulder was completely healed as if it never gotten hit by the zerg's spine.

"Did you do this?" I glanced up at Brave and he just stood there while staring at me his gaze never faltering. As usual he did not answer my question so I stood up and ruffled his hair while thanking him for saving me.

"We should probably hurry and find something to eat I`m starting to hate this place." Brave untangled my leg and I stood up with Brave by my side.

So Brave and I began searching for food again. After a few minutes of traps and unexpected suicidal zerg's or which I recalled as banelings later we managed to find a cafeteria that lead to a kitchen we took what we can take and hurried back to the first floor.

Just when we were about to head near the exit the corridor towards the right both Brave and I noticed the sound of metallic footsteps. I took a glance towards our right and saw bloody infested version of Sergeant Arwen. I noticed that she had a lump behind her back similar to that of a banelings.

"Serg!" I called out to her and in an instant Brave was infront of me baring his canines at the Sergeant. "Pri..vate." The Sergeant coughed up blood as she walked towards us at a slow pace. "You left me!" She spat bitterly as few drops of blood came pouring down her forehead. I can clearly see the hated inside her eyes as she began swearing at me. "But serg you saved me!" The female marine began screaming telling me to shut up and that I should have just died for leaving her. "I'll kill you, you little piece of shit!" She barked at me and began running towards me.

"Miss Arwen please wait!" I backed away and Brave lunged himself towards the now infested marine. She used her bladelike arm to stab Brave and as Brave ripped the Sergeant's helmet off. "Stop!" I interjected and took out the commander's dog tag and showed it to Sergeant Arwen. "The Commander would not want to see you like this, please let us help you!" She was surprised to see the dog tag and blood began pouring out from her eyes. "Uncle." She whispered as aimed for her chest.

"Brave no!" I was too weak to stop his attack, His claws pierced through the sergeant's chest and as she fell down I had catch her and forced myself not to cry. "Miss Arwen." Again I find myself powerless to prevent her death like last time, my suit was only able to heal parts of her wound but her heart was punctured and too damaged to be repaired.

The sergeant managed to gain her sanity as she lifted her hand to touch my cheek, she smiled at me. It was the same smile she gave me before she sacrificed herself to save me. "Please forgive me." I managed to whisper my apology. I remembered that Brave somehow managed to heal me earlier so I shifted my gaze to him who was standing by my side not knowing what to do. "Please you can save her." He seemed understand what I was trying to tell him as I pointed towards my wounded chest from before and pointed at the Sergeant's chest. Brave crouched down and looked at the damage he had cause and grunted as if to say he cannot do it.

"Kid it's too late." Her breathing became shallow and I tried to use all the energy left in my suit to close the wound but the Sergeant's other hand stopped me from doing so. "Kid I need you… to stay strong and." She grunted in pain as she continued talking while taking out her own dog tag and lending it to me. "Put this and my uncle's on my parents' graves." She was about to say something when she began convulsing in pain.

I did have any time to react as Brave suddenly grabbed me and tossed me out the facility. When I landed I quickly glanced at Brave and the sergeant who just exploded knocking Brave outside the facility.

Brave hissed in pain as I rushed by his and took a glimpse of what remained of Sergeant Arwen's body. All that remained was blood and green slime everywhere. I focused back on Brave and scanned all over his body and saw that his wing was dissolving and so was parts of his tail. "No, I won't lose you too!" I began healing some of Brave's wound and thanks to his accelerated healing parts of his body was healing. His breathing was becoming shallow and his heart was beating slower by the minute.

Brave was falling to consciousness and my suit was showing that its power was reaching three percent and I persisted on using what I have left to heal him. I failed to notice a pair of hands lifting me up to my feet. "Hey kid didn't you here? I said what happened here?" the voice came from a male marine who was staring at me with a worried expression. I did not answer his question as I started to plead for his help. "Please help me save him." I felt my tears pouring down my cheeks and the man nodded to me as he began carrying Brave with him. "It's okay Private; it's all going to be okay." A female medic put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "We are here to help you." Rescue has arrived but at what cost?


	4. Chapter 3

Lisa and Jax

"Private." I can feel a pair of warm hands grasping my arms, trying to shake me awake. I groggily opened my eyes to see blurry images all around me. "Private Hernando can you hear me?" The voice came from a female beckoning for my attention. I slowly glanced at her letting my eyes adjust to the light. "Good your hearing doesn't seem to be impaired." She began writing something on her folder. "Please try to follow the light okay?" Suddenly I winced as I felt the harsh sting of light that rushed through my view. "Sorry." The woman apologized and I whispered an okay while trying to grasp my surroundings.

"You were exhausted the whole trip and fell asleep right beside Jax." She giggled and my eyesight seemed to properly adjust and everything was clearer. Now that I can see clearly the woman from earlier was a nurse as she was wearing a red vest and a pink skirt with a nurse's cap on her head. "Okay here it is!" She finished taking something from her drawer. "Here you can wear this for the mean time." She turned to me and handed me a set of clothes.

"Before you begin asking me questions wear these first, you know for a medic you sure are young and cute." I felt myself blush at her last remark and quickly changed my clothes from a patients robe to casual clothing. "Um isn't this a girls t-shirt?" I heard hear laugh and apologize as she said it was the only thing that would fit me since I was not big and built like the rest of the members in this ship. "I will wait for you outside okay?"

I was inside of the ships clinic. I scanned the whole room for Brave and noticed that this was a rather small clinic for a ship with crew member I assume to be filled soldiers and other inhabitants. "Brave." I felt saddened that he was not here with me and I was afraid the he might be scared that he is surrounded by terrans that he does not know.

I began walking towards the door that automatically opened and saw the nurse was talking on her phone. "Please stay safe okay?" She sounded worried and waited for the person she was talking to, to respond. "I love you too; I'll be waiting for you promise." It must have been her loved one. I tried to look busy once she turned around to face and asked me if I heard her conversation and said only the last part and she nodded at me. "Hello my name is Lisa Hill I'm one of the ships nurses and field medics, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand expecting me to shake hands with her. I took in her appearances and she was actually taller than me by a few feet. She had blonde orange hair with its length up to her shoulder. I took her hand and shake hands with her. "Private Jake Hernando at your service Ms. Hill."

The nurse giggled at me and handed me a folder containing several information about my new position from field medic to spec ops medic. She handed me a cellphone stating that I earned other benefits than this. "You are to be debriefed tomorrow at noon and to remain at this ship till you are notified what your next mission is got that?" She smiled at me and I nodded vigorously while hiding my face from her view. I remembered that I wanted to find Brave so I asked her where I could find him.

Before I could ask she saw my worried look and suddenly spoke "Your pet is perfectly safe and you don't need to worry it is in its room waiting for you." She ruffled my hair and turned around to get inside her office near the clinic. "He is not my pet." She halted just between the door to her office and me. She turned around with an angered expression. "Excuse me?" She asked me as if what I said was crazy. "Brave is a person and not a thing or pet." She walked towards me and stooped to my level. "That Brave thing is not human and it will never be that thing that was with you is nothing but an animal that needs to be put down." She spat bitterly and did not gave we time to reply as she already went inside her office.

I was surprised that she was angry when it comes to Brave she was nice a minute ago the moment I defended Brave as a person she became different. "Everyone has their own stories." I said to myself and opened my new phone. I used it to open up a map showing the ship`s interior and asked the guide on my phone as to where Brave's room is.

I made my way through the halls of the ship and every once in a while I caught glimpse of people whispering and glancing at me. I did not pay mind to what they were thinking or saying about me since I was preoccupied with heading to where Brave is. "Yeah that kid is the only who survived the whole mission he just got lucky probably because of his constant hiding." I heard them sneaker but I continued still continued walking. I halted when I heard someone say that I used a freak to save myself. I walked towards the group that were saying mean things about Brave and told them that I did not use or manipulate him. "For your information, he saved me just as I saved him." I spat bitterly and continued my pace. I heard someone say "you got burned man." followed by laughter from his fellow crew members.

Once I arrived a few feet from Brave's room I saw few number of people peeking through the window staring at whatever it is inside. "Jax sure is one crazy bastard." A man that looked to be in his mid-twenties said while a man with grey hair replying "Told you he is one bad ass marine." I heard them laugh and I made my presence known by walking up to them and asking them to move aside. "Huh what do you want kid?" the man with a cigar on his ear asked me the question. "I need to get inside I have to see my son." They all were surprised and apologized. I excused myself and went inside the room. Brave isn't really my son but I considered him as family since I found him when he was a baby or larvae.

I entered the room and was greeted by the sight of the similar marine playing some kind of virtual chess game with a certain hybrid. I was surprised to see that Brave had changed again. He seemed bigger and taller since I last saw him and that was yesterday. His dreadlocks were longer. I got to admit he looked like an actor from a movie. "Maybe he got those looks from me when I was unconscious." I humored myself as I took a deep breath and walked to wards the two men chess.

I managed to say hello but it sounded squeaky when I saw the marines face. He looked very intimidating and he was only smiling. I could tell that he had been fighting for a while since I saw a scar on his face from his cheek extending up to his eye. His left eye was blind but I bet he can still fire a rifle with his eyes closed.

"Hey there little guy I'm Sergeant Jax Pentakill but you can just call me Jax." He held out his hand and I quickly shook hands with him. "I am Private Jake Hernando." I saluted but he chuckled and stated I call him Jax instead. "Okay Jax." I somehow found my voice as he gave a good vibe like he goes with the flow kind of guy. Jax turned the game off and I felt a pair of scaly hands pull me from behind and I felt Brave's warm dreadlocks feeling my head.

I hear Brave say "My queen." As he wrapped his bonelike wing around the two of us and I turned around to see that he was really taller than me, my height reach only his chest and I fumed at my shortness while asking why he called me his queen. Brave began rubbing his head on my hand as kept his wing wrapped around us.

"I think he refers to you as his mother." Jax said teasingly and I gave him a glare for his remark. "I got to take a piss." Jax went towards the bathroom and gave me one last glance before going inside the bathroom.

"I was worried my queen was gone but the terran designated as Jax told me my queen needed rest that I should disturb you." Brave's voice was deep and powerful while looking worried and sad. I managed to smile that Brave was worried for me and I rubbed hid dreadlocks and noticed he kept his head on my hand. "It still surprises me on how fast you adapt to our way of communicating as well as our culture." He beamed at my praise and he began asking me if I liked his new look and I said yes. "So why are you calling me queen?" Brave just gave me a look of confusion then began answering my question. "Queen save Brave and queen took care of Brave." He said all those things as if it was a matter of fact.

"Brave I saved because that is what terrans do they make choices and my choice was to save you and take care of you, Simple as that." Brave just stared at me while I gave him a smile. The sergeant already left the bathroom and headed towards our direction.

"Uh Jax can I ask you what is going to happen to Brave now that they know about a zerg and terran hybrid." Jax smiled while pressing something on his phone and after a beeping noise passed a hologram of the protoss appeared from the sergeant's phone.

"Since we were once the terran Confederate Marine Corps we are loyal to our people and not the Emperor. So Brave here is safe and not to be known by Emperor Mengsk since we believe that he is a tyrant and secretly we support former terran marshal Jim Raynor for his rebellion against Emperor Mengsk." I smiled that Brave would be safe against the dominion forces since it is rumored that our emperor manipulates people and uses power and cunning to govern his people. He was also said to be responsible for the birth of the queen of blades and the death of thousands of soldier during the brood war. I shiver at the thought of meeting the man.

"As for you Private you are to aid us in recovering that protoss since we believe that it was in one of the moons that was dominated by the zerg and that one of our facilities was abandoned and layed dormant for a long time since the queen of blades took over it." I nodded and felt sorry for those who had fallen during the brood war.

"There were many moons to search and we failed to find this facility that contained the protoss we believe that it has intelligence of a weapon we can secure to defend ourselves in case the queen of blades return." I asked him if he knew that the protoss was experimented on and tortured within the facility. "No during the seminar yesterday the information relayed to us was a protoss was rescued and preserved to life." The Sergeant gave me a questioning look but I told him it was true that I have proof that something was not right and that something about the mission sounds fishy. "Jax did by any chance was this expedition and my mission from the past was sponsored by the emperor himself?" Jax was surprised but regained him composure as he nodded to me. "Yes actually he even lent us a ghost on this mission; I got to warn you that woman will rip your balls once you interact with her." Somehow I felt that Jax was not on any good terms with this ghost he was talking about.

"Jake I don't know if the emperor has some kind of scheme in stored for this mission but if you are right we should contact Jim Raynor and tell him about this as soon as you give me the proof." I nodded and asked him to follow me to my room and the three of us went outside Brave's room to head towards my room. Brave earned a few looks and whispers but all he did was keep asking me question about myself and that if I regretted taking him with me. I gladly answered those questions. Soon Jax questioned me as to how I was able to meet and tame Brave and I was not able to answer him because Brave answered for me.

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach my room and I grumbled as to why my room was so far from Brave's and Jax replied saying that it was the only rooms available at the time since they only knew I was the only one who survived the massacre from the day before.

The three of us got inside my room and Jax whistled when he saw my new suit saying that I managed to catch the emperor's eye. "Damn you got a modified Medic suit, that suit has the ability to amplify your energy and regenerate faster as well as giving you the ability to cloak yourself although it lost some of its armor in the process." I marveled at the suit and noticed it was really custom built for me. Brave sat next to my old suit and had stared at the gaping hole on the left chest plate. "Thank you for saving me that day." I said to Brave and he smiled and went to scan my room like a little child.

I went towards my old suit and searched for the flash drive and saw it was gone. I searched for my own flash drive which was hidden to the leg compartment. "Here it is." I opened the hidden compartment and I saw the two dog tags that had the name of the two brave marines who gave their lives for me. "Jax can I ask you for a favor?" Jax answered with a sure and I asked him if it is okay that I request for the where Sergeant Arwen's parents grave is. That if possible that I can go there someday so that I can fulfill my promise. "Sure thing, as long as I can tag along with you." He smiled and Brave asked if he could come too and both Jax and I laughed and I said yes to Brave.

I hid the dog tags inside my drawer next to my bed and took my own flash drive from my suit's compartment. "Here it is." I can smell the faint scent of blood on the flash drive but I shrugged it off as I put on my desk and looked around my room. I searched for any cameras that could be monitoring us since the information was chopped and cut from the soldiers who are about to embark on the mission.

"I think I should show you this information in private." I saw Jax nod and patted my shoulder. He told me that he believes me that if what I was saying was true I should keep the flash drive hidden and secured that it might come in handy during or after the mission. "Well now we know Arcturus is planning something since he sponsored this little expedition. I'll hand you one of my flash drives and you make a copy for me okay? I what Jim to find out what this is all about." I agreed to what he said and felt Brave tugging on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you to two to rest. you both deserved it, do not forget we got some sort of orientation for you and the other soldier tomorrow do not be late." Jax waved us goodbye once he got outside my room and I said goodbye as acknowledgement.

"I feel that something bad is going on." I slumped down my bed beside Brave who was staring at me the whole time. I asked him why was he staring the whole time but he just smiled and told me that it would be rude to disturb his queen when his queen is busy. "I told you I'm not your queen." I felt a shiver run through my spine since I recalled the news of the real queen of the swarm. "Do you know anything about Sarah Kerrigan?" Brave said no and that he asked me who she was and I elaborated on who she is and what she was. "So basically she was once a great soldier but somehow the Overmind took her as her champion for some reason that nobody exactly knows. We presume that her goal is to eradicate all living things except for the zerg."

Brave looked angry and stared at me while putting his large scaly head on my shoulder. "I understand that life adapts and that zerg adapt just like life, what I do not know is that without control we go primal. We lose ourselves without the Overmind." So Brave knows about the Overmind but he know little about it. "I know only that he is our ruler our father our king."

I was about to close my eyes and relax when Brave suddenly stood up and stared at me with a disapproving look. "You care about that protoss my queen." He was glaring daggers at me like I did something wrong. "What?" Somehow Brave was getting mad at me for no reason at all. "The protoss are dangerous like zerg and you wish you save that protoss just like you saved Brave." I felt myself get slightly irritated that he was getting apathetic towards the protoss. "I understand that you might be worried about me. But what about the protoss that person had gone through so much and nobody deserves that much torture be it zerg or protoss!" I asked Brave if he felt sorry for the protoss and he told me he did not care all he cared about was the thought of me risking my life for a stranger.

"Brave do you know why I saved you that day?" Brave was surprised when he heard me ask the question and he told me that it was because I care for him that he thinks that is what his queen would do. "You are wrong I saved you because no matter what the person might be a life is life it is our decision that makes us who we are not what we are. I believed deep inside that you could be different." I heard nothing from Brave and he sat down my bed while thinking all the things I said.

A few minutes passed both Brave and I were silent and I was about to apologize raising my voice at him since I figured technically that he was still a child. Brave suddenly apologized and looked at me with a sorry expression. "I'm not mad at you Brave just irritated that you would think so little of a person's life." He lowered his head and I patted his dreadlocks saying that it was okay that no harm was done that I was still his terran father and stated that I was his new father not his queen. Brave smiled and suddenly I felt myself floating feeling some kind of psionic energy pulsing around me.

I glanced at Brave who was staring at me with a smile on his face. "Are you doing this?" Brave vigorously nodded and I praised him while acting like I was swimming away from him. "This is actually cool." I laughed and Brave followed me as he was making himself float as well. We were acting like children floating and making things float and throwing things at each other. The sound of my tummy rumbling indicated me that I was hungry and Brave asked me if I needed to eat. "Yeah we should go get something to eat I did not get to eat yesterday remember?" He landed us both gently and I checked my room for something to change on since the shirt I was wearing and jeans as actually owned by a woman.

Once I got to change proper in fitting attire I felt to warm hands snake around me and I felt myself being lifted. Brave carried me suddenly and rushed outside earning a few good laughter and whispers from the crew members. "Slow down!" I felt kind of woozy since I hated rides and anything that has got to do with motion sickness.

Somehow I got myself in a wacky position as a father of a zerg hybrid and put in a situation where something big is coming our way and I fear that this has got something to do with the war that is going on right now. I know that this calm would end and that the storm is about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Brianna the Ghost

"To think a cutie like you would end up in a ship like this." Lisa the nurse from before remarked while looking around her surroundings making her point. "Men these days think they can be tough by being a soldier." Lisa scoffed and continued. "They don't even have the balls to propose to the girl they love for three freaking long years." Jax laughed and stated that Lisa was mad at her boyfriend for not proposing to her before he left her for a mission. I was seated next to Brave who was munching on his second meal. "Your son sure has one big appetite. I'm surprised he isn't small like you." I fumed and Lisa busied herself on her phone while eating a yogurt. I figured she still dislike Brave and I did not try to push her any further.

The four of us are currently eating breakfast at the cafeteria. Apparently Jax and Lisa became friends when they went on a mission together and the funny part of their mission was that Lisa was the one who kept saving Jax's ass throughout the whole mission in eradicating the zergs in some planet. I laughed when Lisa told me that she had to pick out spines on Jax when he accidentally tripped on them.

Earlier this morning, I had to teach Brave on the concept of wearing clothes and that he should know walking around the ship naked might cause a commotion on the ship and its crew members. I had to teach him on how to bath himself and differentiating a bar soap from a candy bar. After teaching him all these things Brave stated he was hungry and we decided to head to the cafeteria when we bumped unto Jax and Lisa who were planning to invite us for breakfast. Well just invited us both and Lisa just invited me. Lisa still has a grudge towards the zerg so she did not like Brave as much as Jax does. I asked Jax what the reason was and he told me that I should go ask her since she does not want to talk about it to anyone.

"My queen, Jax is calling for you." Brave snapped me back to reality and I glanced back at Jax while apologizing for thinking instead of listening to him. Lisa was sipping on a cola and Jax repeated what he said earlier. "I said after the orientation you can meet me at my room to pass the data inside your flash drive to mine. You can bring Brave with you but if he messes with my babies he gets out of my room." I glanced at Lisa as if to ask what his babies were and she glanced at me while smiling. "He is talking about his guns dear." I gulped when she explained what Jax's babies are. And I recalled Brave had a knack for tinkering with guns since he wanted to play with my pistol so badly back then. "Yeah I understand."

Breakfast passed and Lisa went back to her office. She waved us goodbye Brave went back to my room since I requested he wait for me since he may not control himself when he sees the artillery inside Jax's room. Jax and I made our way towards the area where the orientation was being held.

Once Jax and I got inside the room where the orientation is located I can see people were already seated and the discussion had begun. All eyes were on me and I started to feel uncomfortable. Jax had put his hand on my shoulder as he led me to a seat available at the back of the room. "Thank you." I saw the speaker cough and got back on what he was trying to say. "As I was saying a week from now we would be at the moon known as Ulaan. As for some of you who were already notified this is a recap and serves as a mission debriefing for our new recruits. Our mission is to recover and deliver a protoss that was rescued and sent on stasis ever since the brood war had begun. The dominion expects us to send the protoss safe and sound."

I felt irritated as the man continued spewing lies on what had happened towards the protoss and what fake plans they intend to do with the protoss. Jax patted my back and reassured me we will save the protoss no matter what from the dominion. "The Emperor was gracious enough to secure the facility for us they had already prepared all the necessary preparations on the day of extraction." While the man continued speaking I glanced at my side and saw a woman at the far corner of the room. She was wearing a black vest with a white top as well as grey cargo pants. The woman was currently leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She had a pretty face and her skin was pale. The look she has on her face was of anger. I noticed the source of her anger came from a group of men not too far from her.

A few men whistled and gave her cat calls while she cursed at them verbally and with her middle finger. "Fucking pricks." She saw me watching her and I waved at her which took her by surprise. I nudged my head towards the seat next to me while smiling. The woman shrugged and cursed again as she sat next to me while saying thank you. "Wow someone tamed the ferocious white tiger." The woman glared at Jax and I had hit Jax on his stomach making him groan and the woman laugh. "I like you kid. You got guts hitting you superior like that." I forgot Jax was a sergeant and my superior. I quickly apologized as soon as I realized I had hit out of concern for the woman's feelings.

"My name is Brianna and I'm a ghost. You can call me Brian Just like everyone else does." I nodded and introduced myself while asking her if I can call her Brianna instead. She told me it was fine and that she asked me that if it was true if I brought a real living zerg with me on board the ship. "Yeah, Brave is waiting for me in my room. If you want, I can introduce you both to each other." Brianna was about to accept my offer when she took out her pistol and began firing on a man that had called her a "bitch with a dick." Jax had to hold her down to stop her from shooting the man. The orientation halted and we all had to get out and finish the other half of the orientation at the deck instead.

"I told you she has a bad temper." Jax whispered and I pinched his nose in the process. I told him it was not her fault. She was provoked by someone and that clearly she was hurt from what the man had said about her. Brianna excused herself and went somewhere else while the orientation continued. "Also we have a new member amongst our ship. And I want you all to cooperate with him since he was successful in retrieving the information we needed to verify the whereabouts of the protoss. And to those who are questioning that if he was harboring any zerg with him it is true but rest assured it will not cause any harm amongst anyone in this ship. Also it is compulsory that no one is to leak the information that we are harboring a zerg in this ship. Emperor Mengsk will likely order the execution of the zerg and the one who took it with him." I gulped and Jax chuckled at my reaction.

The orientation ended with me introducing myself to everyone and explaining to the people that Brave will not harm anyone on this ship. After the orientation I handed Jax my flash drive and told him I could not come with him to his room since I was going to check up on Brave. He told me that I should not get into any trouble while heading back and I agreed as we parted ways.

I made my way towards the halls near my room and noticed that a few men were chatting. I heard Brianna's name being mentioned and I walked close to hear more about her. "Yeah that bitch would be a good lay if she didn't have a dick." The other guys laughed with him and said mean things about her, which made me angry and I walked up to them.

"Hey you!" I called out to the man saying mean things about Brianna and he asked me what the heck I wanted. "How could you say something like that to a woman?" The man laughed and his goons followed. I told them that they should leave Brianna alone and they should stop saying mean things about her. "Yeah and what does a squirt like you can do about it?" the man taunted me and I felt myself boil to the point of hitting him and hit him I did. I kicked his shin while knocking him out with an uppercut imbued with psionic energy. Once his lackeys dragged him away, I began wincing in paining and a few tears fell from my eyes.

"I hope they learned their lesson." I used my ability to ease the pain and made my way towards my room. It did not take long for me to reach my room and I noticed that Brianna was leaning to a wall right next to my door and once I noticed I was nearing her. I greeted her while asking her why she was in front of my room.

"I wanted to see the zerg for myself and he looks like an infested terran. Though I fought against them he looked less zerg and a little more human." She smiled and punched my shoulder which hurt by the way. "Jake are you sure you can trust him I mean he is a zerg and Kerrigan once tricked both the protoss and terran during the war." I said that I trust Brave with my life and invited her to come inside my room to meet Brave. Brianna hesitated but agreed to come with me.

"Brave sorry I took long." Brianna sat on a chair while looking around the room. I checked up on Brave and saw he was sleeping on my bed. Brianna told me to look at the pillow Brave was snuggling and noticed that it had the shirt I was wearing yesterday. "The kid must really like you." I saw her smiling as she said it. "Remind me of the time I waited for my mother to return home." Brianna fell silent and stood up to tell me she would meet Brave next time and said that she did not want to wake Brave up. "I`m heading back to my room and if you want we can eat lunch together later." I thought about her offer and told her if Brave wakes up I'll meet with her inside the cafeteria. Brianna was about to head outside when she stopped by the door and said something. "Do not mention to anyone that I have a soft okay? If you do, I will kick your ass to the cold hard floor." I managed to laugh and Brianna waved goodbye as the door closed behind her.

I turned my gaze back at the sleeping zerg on my bed. I thought about waking him up for lunch but he looked so peaceful I decide to let him rest for a little bit longer. I sat on the side of my bed while texting Jax on any news regarding the information I gave him. I heard Brave sniffing and I turned around as he slowly began opening his eyes. "Sorry for making you wait." I checked my phone if Jax replied or if I had any notifications and I saw none. "Hey do you want to eat lunch at the cafeteria?" Brave did not answer my question and instead stuffed his head on the pillow he was snuggling.

"I'm surpised that you manage to sleep a lot. According to several text books zerg do not really rest for that long, and there were not any reports of zerg inactivity during the war." Brave inched closer to me closing as much space between us. " I rest, wait for queen and dream of queen." I am not sure if zerg can dream but if Brave can does that mean that the others can? "I smell the scent of a woman." Brave questioned me and I laughed while telling him all about Brianna. Brave asked me if she was a zerg and I told him that she was a hermaphrodite telling him she was born with a male's genitalia rather than developing one.

"Brave I have a question. I heard Brave mumble a yes then I hesitated asking him. "If I die will you turn feral like the other zerg?" Brave did not answer and I felt movement from behind me. "Queen will not die like father." I felt the weight of Brave's head on my shoulder. "Overmind did not have Brave to protect itself." Brave's bonelike wings curled around us and I managed to laugh a little. The two of us did not speak further. The two us just let the time pass us by.

A few minutes passed and Brave heard my stomach growl and that made me wince since that signaled Brave that I was hungry and require nourishment. "Brave I know what you are thinking and I can walk." In an instant Brave carried me in a swift motion. "Brave put me down now!" I did not have time to say my next words when Brave darted out of the room.

"Brave watch out!" I shouted as Brave and I crashed with the person in front of us. "Hey watch where you are going you dickhead." As I tried to stand up I remembered that voice and harsh language belonged to the foul mother Brianna.

I held my hand out for her to take and I began apologizing for Brave not minding where he was heading. "Oh it's you two. I was about to invite you for lunch." She took my hand and stood up. Out of a sudden brave poked Brianna's crotch with his wing. "She has a male's reproductive organ and possesses the gland to produce milk on her chest like a woman. My queen, are you sure she is not zerg?" I felt the my blood rush to my face and saw Brianna's left hand glow blue and punched Brave knocking him away. "You fucking pervert!" Brianna cracked her knuckles and made her way towards the confused hybrid.

I interjected and apologized for Brave's curious behavior while Brianna scoffed at Brave. She accepted my apology and luckily for us she invited us for lunch. I accepted her offer and Brave followed us while rubbing his sore cheek. I earned a new friend with a past that I'm intrigued with. The three of us made our way to the cafeteria to teach lunch and pretty much the day passed by swiftly. In the end the day was great, making me earn a good friend and ally.


End file.
